


Колодец

by katesad_soul



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesad_soul/pseuds/katesad_soul
Summary: AU, в котором Джерард находит маленького маньяка-убийцу на соседней улице!дисклеймер!В работе присутствуют шутки про хоббитов, но они не являются оскорбительными. Цель работы - не задеть кого-то или порофлить над Фрэнком. Надеюсь на ваше понимание.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Колодец

**Author's Note:**

> Идея пришла в голову, когда я в очередной раз шла в больницу и, увидев открытый колодец, подумала, что же будет, если упасть туда...   
> Даша, данкешен за то, что отбетила это

Весна… Время, когда каждого человека так и тянет на улицу, чтобы сполна насладиться теплом с легкой, присущей этому времени года свежестью, только что распустившейся повсюду зеленью и щебетанием птиц, которые прилетели в шумные, густонаселенные города с южных окраин штатов.  
Во вторник, когда день был особенно хорошим, а уроки в школе, напротив, были ужасными и мучительными, Джерард Уэй бродил по своему району, который он знал как свои пять пальцев. Юноша любил бездумно бродить по пустым улочкам и переулкам, пока все школьники пытались осилить огромное количество домашних заданий, а взрослые дорабатывали свой день в душных офисах с плохо работающими кондиционерами.  
 _Пустынно. Тихо. Расслабляюще._  
Именно в такой обстановке нуждался Джерард после отвратительного школьного дня. Он достал пачку почти самых дешевых сигарет, зажигалку из огромного кармана своих свободного кроя штанов и закурил. Долгожданная затяжка. «Мне стоило бы бросить это дерьмо, пока я не стал нуждаться в нем каждый день», — подумал парень о своей новой вредной привычке.  
— Но не сегодня! — уже вслух произнес Уэй, чем испугав бездомную кошку на тротуаре.  
Да, в этот злосчастный вторник ему была необходима сигарета. Как можно остаться спокойным, да еще и с хорошим настроением после провала на контрольной работе по геометрии и двухкилометрового кросса на физре? Еще этот урод Пит с дурацкой прической облил его горячим супом на большой перемене в столовой. Случайно, конечно же. Иначе пришлось бы начать дымит сразу после уроков за школьным бассейном.  
Успокаиваясь и приходя в себя, Джерард завернул за угол улицы, на которой он проживал со своей семье. Здесь намного больше деревьев, кустов и клумб с разноцветными цветами неизвестных ему сортов, которые радовали глаза парня. Найдя мусорный бак, Джерард выбросил окурок и пошел дальше вдоль старых, но в хорошем состоянии многоэтажек.  
«Может мне достать наушники и включить музыку? Например, какой-нибудь альбом Oasis?» — уже доставая необходимое, думал юноша.  
— Блять, я ненавижу эту чертову жизнь!  
Джерард замер на месте и оглядел пустующую улицу. Ему стало интересно, кто же прокричал столь актуальную для него фразу. Но, никого не обнаружив, он сильно удивился. Может, кто-то кричал с окна?  
— Господь, или кто там еще, блять, есть, забудь о всех грехах моей темной, грязной души! Чем я заслужил такое?  
Нет, этот кто-то явно должен быть рядом.  
Ситуация становится интересной, но не менее пугающей, ведь вокруг по прежнему никого не было. Уэй, нахмурившись, стоял и осматривал улицу, думая, откуда же доносится этот мучительный голос. Наверное, он еще долго бы мучился поисками, если бы его взгляд не зацепился за колодец, который из далека показался парню открытым.  
— Ох, обычно так начинаются все фильмы ужасов, где какая-нибудь зловещая тварь утягивает бедного, никому не нужного подростка в свое подземное логово, — с легким испугом произнес Джерард.  
Но, несмотря на свои опасения, он с большим интересом двинулся в направлении «ловушки серийного убийцы или маньяка».  
— Почему я оказался _здесь_ именно сейчас, когда кругом никого нет? Почему красивый мальчик-герой не может спасти меня от заточения, как в фильмах? Почему?!  
— Мне кажется, что я неплохо подхожу на роль принца, ты как думаешь? — спросил Уэй, подойдя к краю колодца. Заглянув внутрь, Джерард обнаружил парня, его ровесника, если можно правильно судить, смотря в темноту. По нему было видно, что прошло немало времени после падения, прежде чем объявился спаситель.  
— Я всегда знал, что Ты есть, — перекрестившись, шепотом сказал незнакомец в колодце — Чувак, ты бы знал как я рад видеть тебя!  
— Охотно верю, таинственный незнакомец _я-сижу-в-страшных-жутких-колодцах-и-жду-прекрасного-принца-из-диснеевской-сказки_. Понимаю, тебя зовут именно так. А я Джерард, пожал бы тебе руку, но, сам понимаешь, нельзя совать конечности в канализацию, — с усмешкой проговорил парень, — добрый дядюшка Кинг плохому не научит.  
— Я могу не только руку пожать, но и расцеловать тебя, если ты, горе-герой, соизволишь вытащить меня. Я Фрэнк, кстати, Айеро.  
Новый приятель заинтриговал Джерарда. Что-то цепляющее внимание было в этом таинственном пареньке из колодца.  
— Хорошая благодарность за мой подвиг. Но я все же не могу понять, почему я должен помогать тебе? — юноша присел на асфальт. — Я не исключаю того, что ты чертов призрак, питающийся душами детишек. Кто же ты и откуда такой взялся, раз не знаешь о вечном открытом люке этой улице?  
Уэю нравилось дразнить парня и наблюдать, как у того в душе уже начинают кипеть негодование и нетерпение, но остановиться и всё-таки вызволить из заточения он его не мог. На задворках сознания Джерард понимал, что хочет как можно больше времени провести с незнакомым Фрэнком, прежде они разойдутся в разные стороны.  
— Кто я? Президент, блять, и успешный адвокат! — Айеро явно вышел из себя и уже не контролировал свои эмоции. — Тебе рассказать, как я _здесь_ оказался? Ну так слушай, умник. Я шел в магазин за новыми медиаторами. Ничего не предвещало беды, но потом, прям как в «Алисе в стране чудес», я не заметил, как полетел прямиком в вонючую канализацию, — какое-то время парень переводит сбившееся дыхание, — Ты не очень то наблюдательный, мой милый новый друг. Мог бы заметить, что со своими маленькими ножками, которые я выиграл в генетической лотерее, я не могу выбраться наружу!  
Разгневанный Фрэнк выкрикнул последние сказанные слова и уставился на Джерарда явно с надеждой на свое спасение.  
— Ох, не повезло же кому-то. Мне, как человеку с ростом 185 см, не понять твоих незначительных пробл…  
— Еще слово, и я правда откушу тебе руку и утащу к мертвым детям в канализацию, засранец!  
Такая перепалка могла продолжаться вечно. Но Джерарду и правда было жаль Фрэнка, который неизвестно сколько времени сидит один в темном замкнутом пространстве. Наклоняясь и протягивая свои руки вниз, он сказал:  
— Держись крепче, Фродо. Надеюсь, ты окажешься всего лишь безобидным хоббитом.  
И спустя мгновение Фрэнк буквально вывалился на тротуар. Парень сразу принялся разминать свои уставшие ноги, морщась от неприятных ощущений, растирать затекшие мышцы. Только сейчас Джерард смог как следует осмотреть нового приятеля: на нем были рваные, но относительно новые джинсы, серая однотонная толстовка с несколькими нашивками, которая не могла скрыть видневшиеся на руках татуировки; у него была достаточно миловидная внешность с мягкими чертами лица, но больше всего Уэя зацепили насыщенно-карие глаза парня, за которыми скрывалось что-то интересное, то, что не терпелось узнать.  
После небольшой разминки Фрэнк повернулся к рядом стоящему Уэю и с легкой улыбкой сказал:  
— Ну, я готов к оплате! Надеюсь, несколько часов в колодце окупятся прекрасным поцелуем.  
Засмеявшись, Джерард отмахнулся от потянувшегося к нему парня.  
— Ты слишком распущен для важной королевской особы. Но я приму за честь, если ты позволишь мне проводить тебя до твоего пункта назначения.  
Произнося это и слегка смущаясь, Уэй неотрывно смотрел в глаза Фрэнка.  
— Эти медиаторы должны быть из золота или слез Фредди Меркьюри, потому путь к ним выдался не самым легким. Но зато, кажется, я нашел _кого-то_ получше медиаторов, — ответил Фрэнк и, потянув Джерарда за рукав кофты, пошел в сторону магазина.

***

Остаток дня прошел незаметно для обоих парней, которые гуляли уже по оживленным улицам вплоть до комендантского часа. Как оказалось, они имели немало общего, что, несомненно, радовало их.  
Так случайная встреча и не самое приятное падение привели к чему-то большему. Интересно, когда Джерард проводит Фрэнка до дома, он попросит его расцеловать себя, как это было обещенно? 


End file.
